Quite the Imagination
by IDon'tQuotetheRaven
Summary: A girl from our world bored the heck out of her mind is suddenly thrown into Middle Earth. Can she survive? Rated: T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Quite the imagination

Yakko Warner's twin

**Note: I own no one but Claudia. The songs she sings and such belong to they're respectful owners**

Chapter 1

Claudia sighed as looked at her attic room. She was utterly bored today. Her family had gone to a basketball game and since she didn't like sport, she had chosen to stay home. She turned on her music and turned it up to max

"REOW!" her cat, Sarafina yowled as the music started

"What's your problem?" Claudia asked.

She tapped her foot waiting for music to start but a glowing under one of closets got her attention. Curious, she walked over to it and twisted the knob and blinked as a bright light shined in her face. It shined for awhile before it began leaving. Curious she followed it jumping as the door shut behind her.

As she got closer she heard pounding of feet and some scraping sound as if metal being scrapped together.

"Can you not do that?" she heard a man's voice say "You'll blunt them!"

"Oh you hear that lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Another man's voice said with no concern what so ever in it.

She didn't know if he was being sarcastic of not,but if she were the first person that spoke she would've snatched the knives from them. That's when she heard singing and recognized the song

"_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates_

_Cut the cloth and trail the fat!_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor!_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole;_

_And when you've finished, if they are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

"

She giggled. This had to all be a dream. She had even begun to sing along when it to "Cut the cloth and trail the fat." And she couldn't contain herself and began twirling as she sang accidentally sing "THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!" a little too loud. She heard clinking and such stop and turned slowly to see a group of men-wait no not men. They were the dwarves, Bilbo Baggins, and Gandalf from the Hobbit staring at her. Oh she had so much explaining to do….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Note: I only own Claudia. The other characters and the songs she will sing belong to their respectfully owners. Also forgive me if Bilbo is a little ooc. This is my first time writing him in one of my fanfictions.**

Bilbo looked at the human who had suddenly appeared in his home. The boy's breeches were a dark blue color and faded slightly at the knees. His hair was dark brown and grown down to his neck. His skin was light. But what caught Bilbo's attention were the boy's eyes. They were three different colors. They were light brown, blue, and green.

It was quiet for a while until Gandalf spoke up.

"May we help you?"

"Oh…um…some help would be nice. You see I followed a light here…" the boy began.

"A light?" Gandalf asked.

The boy nodded "About this big." He said, indicating a small circle with his hands. Bilbo noticed the boy's nails were a dark shade of purple.

"Where are you from? You're certainly not a hobbit." Gandalf said to the boy. "Why is a human in the Shire?"

* * *

Claudia licked her lips. She knew the questions would be coming sooner or later. She just wished it would've been later. Now she had to come up with answers.

"I'm from Kentucky" she said

"Kentucky?" Gandalf said "I know every inch of middle earth and I have not heard of Kentucky"

"I don't think Kentucky is in middle earth." She said

"Where is it?" one dwarf piped up. In her excitement she had forgotten their names

"In the USA."

"USA?" Bilbo asked, pronouncing it "Uh-sah"

She watched as the group looked at Gandalf.

"I've never heard of such a place."

"I should've known you've never heard of the United States of America." She said sighing.

She walked up to Bilbo, surprised she had to get on her knees, and held her arm out.

"Could you-?" she indicated for him to pinch it

Bilbo looked at her, confused "Could I what?"

"Um-pinch me." She said

"And why would I want to do that?"

"I need to see if I'm dreaming or not." She said "If it hurts, I'm not dreaming"

Bilbo looked at the others before compiling

"Ow!" Claudia yelped, jerking her arm back.

After she said that a knock came.

"He has arrived" Gandalf said

_This is getting strange. _Claudia thought

**Phew two chapters in one weekend. It won't always be like this.**

**Read and review.**


End file.
